


Fic Suggestions / Fics Request

by K_Jil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Good Writing, I might take a while making these fics lol, Marvel Universe, Please Don't Hate Me, basically anything you get the point guys, first come first serve, request fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Jil/pseuds/K_Jil
Summary: Hello! I'm Jil, and this is a book where you can comment whatever you'd like me to write! My fandoms are:Markiplier and Jacksepticeye EgosMy hero academiaMarvel ( MCU only lol )Red Dead Redemption 2And more! But these are the ones I'm experienced in. :)Just read the first chapter, which contains all the rules and such!
Comments: 5





	Fic Suggestions / Fics Request

Hello!  
Welcome to Fic Suggestions / Fic Requests!

Now, I'll just get to the point of this whole thing lol.

The characters I'll do for marvel:  
Loki - New character but willing to write  
Steve - Experienced  
Tony - Definitely, pretty experienced

Peter - Experienced ( what a sweetheart )

Bucky - New character but willing to write

Thor - New character but willing to write

I'm willing to do all ships as long as I find chemistry!

-

The characters I'll do for BNHA:

Kaminari - Experienced

Kirishima - Experienced

Bakugou - Somewhat experienced

Izuku Midoriya - Very experienced

All Might - Decently experienced

Iida - Somewhat experienced

Endeavor - Somewhat experienced

Sero - New character but willing to write

-

The characters I'll do for the Markiplier/Jacksepticeye Egos:  
  


Antisepticeye - Somewhat experienced

Darkiplier - Experienced

Wilford - Experienced

Google / Googleplier - Somewhat experienced

-

The characters I'll do for Red Dead Redemption 2:

Jack - New character but willing to write ( no smut whatsoever )  
Dutch - New character but willing to write  
Arthur - Decent   
Micah - New character but willing to write  
John - New character but willing to write

-  
There we go! When suggesting a fic, please state what genre it should be! For example, a Starker fic with angst.

Now that we have that out of the way, here are some things I will NOT do!

Genderbend, Heavy angst, s*icide, R*pe, Gore, Heavy bdsm, extreme kinks, poly, anything that is inhumane.

-

I also roleplay!

If you'd like to roleplay, just comment below asking for my discord!

but please, fill this form out:

Literacy: Semi-lit / Literate / Novelite 

Age: (( if you are comfortable with this one. )) I will only do smut with older roleplayers! like 14-older.  
Fandom you wish to write: Bnha / RDR2 / M'n'J egos / etc

Experience: 1 year / 2 years / 3 years / etc  
Add anything you wish to add as long as it stays on topic.  
-  
With that done, Don't forget that you can also request a pair of characters and a plot! I'll write a fic for you. :)  
  
Bye bye!


End file.
